Caramelo
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Kanda encuentra los caramelos de Allen en su habitación. Justo cuando estaba por desgustarlos, el moyashi regresa para recuperarlos. Entre los dos se da una oportunidad que ninguno dejará ir. Kanda x Allen lemon ;3


Cierto japonés de cabello largo y oscuro atado en una coleta descansaba en su habitación,sentado en el suelo.

La noche anterior Allen había estado limpiando su cuarto,ya que perdió una jugada de poker.

La había dejado increíblemente impecable.

Lo mejor: se había dejado sus caramelos.

Tomó la bolsa con delicadeza,pues estaba medio rota y no quería que se cayeran los dulces.

No pudo evitar sonreir,pues cuando introdujo su mano dentro del paquete,sacó un caramelo de miel.

Su gusto preferido..

Quitó el papel y lo arrojó el suelo,ya luego lo levantaría.

Quizá podía invitar a Allen a jugar poker de nuevo,quien sabe,quizá ni siquiera hiciera falta que lo levantara él.

Cuando estubo a punto de colocar el esquisito dulce en el interior de su boca,la puerta se abrió con estruendo.

Kanda estubo a punto de levantarse,pero una deliciosa fragancia le dejó pasmado.

Alzó la cabeza,dedicandole al recién llegado una mirada de odio.

-Allen,si no quieres que te asesine..SAL YA DE AQUÍ!-Amenazó el samurai.

Sin embargo,Allen no se fué.

Al contrario,se inclinó sobre Kanda y tomó el caramelo que tan cerca de sus labios estaba,para luego colocarlo entre sus dientes,enseñarselo a Kanda,y,dando fin a la tortura,lo metió completamente en su boca.

El samurai no se movió.Su mente tardó en procesar toda la información.

Sus ojos habían seguido cada movimiento del caramelo,los cuales murieron en la boca de Allen.

No podía permitir eso.

Era SU caramelo.

Se incorporó con una velocidad que sorprendió al peliblanco.

Tomó con suavidad su mentón y le atrajo a sí,llegando hasta sus labios,los cuales comenzó a besar con romanticismo,para luego cambiar a lujuria.

Introdujo lentamente la lengua en el interior de la boca de Allen,haciendo estremecer al mismo.

Allen,quien aún no se rendía,protejía el caramelo con su lengua,envolviendolo.

Kanda no se quedaba atrás,quería de vuelta su caramelo y lo tendría.

Las posturas de ambos chicos desataron una guerra de lenguas..y una evidente erección.

Allen no lo había notado debido a su concentración por que Kanda no gane el caramelo,pero estaba tumbado en la cama de Kanda,con el samurai sobre el.

Ambos estaban totalmente exitados y casi sin aire.

La guerra continuaba y ninguno se daría por vencido.

Al ver Kanda que Allen no pensaba descuidar su caramelo,decidió bajar hasta sus pantalones,comenzando a acariciar un bulto que crecía cada vez más.

El peliblanco soltó un gemido,descuidando su caramelo,teniendo como consecuencia que la lengua de Kanda se apoderó de este.

Si Allen creyó que todo se terminaba ahí,se equivocaba.

Kanda le tenía preparado un castigo por haberlo torturado de esa forma.

Bajó con rapidez el pantalón de Allen,para luego continuar por arrancarle la ropa interior.

Allen suspiró un poco al sentir la tela de su ropa rasgarse,para luego sonrojarse completamente..ESTABA A LA MERCED DE KANDA!

-N-no,Kan..-comenzó a decir,sin embargo,Kanda ya había tomado su miembro y lo lamía con deleite.

Acompañando sus lamidas,comenzo a masturbar frenéticamente el sexo de Allen,causando que el chico se revolviera de placer,soltando timidos gemidos.

De improviso,Allen comenzo a sentir pequeñas mordidas en su miembro,haciendole gemir más alto.

-A-ahh Kanda..AH! N-NO,h-haa!-pedía Allen,sin embargo se vino en la boca de Kanda,el cual se relamía los labios,lujurioso.

Quizá Kanda luego no lo hubiera reconocido,pero estaba tremendamente exitado.

La ropa interior le dañaba,ya no podia seguir ocultandolo.

La ropa estorbaba.

Al darse cuenta Allen del "pequeño" problema de su amigo,no dudó dos veces y se acercó gateando a Kanda,logrando que este se exitara aún más.

Tiro hacia abajo de la vestimenta superior,dejando desnudo en parte a Kanda.

El samurai suspiró de alivio cuando su miembro quedó libre,ya que aquella ropa le apresaba demasiado.

Allen se ruborizó (si cabia más) al ver su miembro.

Era muy diferente al suyo,debido al tamaño.

Era mucho más grande,ya que al ver Kanda todos los movimientos y gemidos de Allen..bueno,le habían extasiado.

El peliblanco no dudo ni un segundo más y se engulló aquel pedazo de una vez.

Probablemente luego no lo reconocería,pero le estaba gustando.

Con su lengua recorría cada centímetro (osea varios) del sexo de Kanda,mientras con la mano le brindaba exitantes caricias.

Allen apretó suavemente el miembro del samurai,sacandole un muy gran gemido,lo que le hizo sonreir e animo a seguir adelante.

Tomo el miembro entre sus manos y se lo metio en la boca,para luego sacarlo,y luego volver a engullirlo,y así sucesivamente.

Kanda le tomó con suavidad de los cabellos,obligandole a que llevara su tarea con más rapidez.

Para terminar,Allen mordió el miembro de su samurai con algo de fuerza,causando que el japonés se venga.

-A-ah..Kanda..-El peliblanco le miró completamente exitado,ruborizado,intimidado y..exitado,si cabía más.

El japonés no dijo nada,pero,para sorpresa del menor,sacó la lengua,exhibiendo así el caramelo de miel que tan lentamente se derretía en su lengua.

Allen se exitó nuevamente al verle así,por lo cual ocultó su erección tras sus manos.

Kanda sonrió sin poder evitarlo..y se colocó tras de él.

-Kan..?-fué interrumpido cuando su rostro chocó contra la almohada: Kanda estaba separando sus piernas y alzaba amenasantemente tres dedos.

Los dirijió hacia Allen,quien luego de unas señas comprendió que debía í lo hizo.

Sintió que se partía cuando el primer dedo de Kanda se introdujo en é silenciosamente,mientras Kanda movía en circulos el dedo y,con la mano izquierda (la libre) acariciaba su rostro,limpiando sus lagrimas.

Las suaves caricias de Kanda tranquilizaron a Allen,quién se mordió el labio cuando el segundo dedo ingresó en el.

-Tranquilo Allen..-pensaba el chico,aunque mucho no podía pensar.

Finalmente,el tercer dedo hizo su precensia,arrancando un grito de Allen,mezclado con placer y con dolor.

Kanda,no obstante,continuaba con el movimiendo de sus ó que las caderas de Allen se movían al ritmo de los circulos,por lo cual supo que ya estaba preparado.

Allen sabía que dolería,pero estaba pudo evitar sentirse ancioso,ya que el miembro de Kanda rozaba su trasero,exitando cada vez más a Allen.

-A-anda Kanda..me-métela..-pidió.

Kanda,al escuchar el pedido del niño,obedeció de inmediato,pero con cuidado.

Introdujo de un tiron todo su miembro,arrancando un grito y unos cuantos jadeos del niñ quedó quieto,esperando a que Allen se ubiera acostumbrado.

Mientras Allen se relajaba,Kanda se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos blancos del menor.

-Ah..Kanda..-movió sus caderas,en señal de que ya podía embestirle.

Así lo hizo é a moverse primero despacio,mientras Allen soltaba suspiros de placer.

-H-haaa,Kanda,sigue porfavor!-pidió el niño.

Comenzó a moverse con más velocidad,con cuidado de no lastimarlo,ya que Kanda exitado significaba descontrol.

El samurai se sentía en el cielo,la estrechés del niño era única, el placer exquisito y los gemidos de Allen eran música para sus oídos.

-A-ahhh!!Kanda más..porfavor más!..-escuchó decir a Allen.

Si Kanda tenía autocontrol,acababa de perderlo,ya que embestía a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas a Allen,produciendo un constante ruido con el chocar de sus testículos en las caderas de Allen,el cual gemía a más no poder.

-Ahhh!!Kandaaa!!!

El samurai,al ser consiente de que podía brindarle más placer,tomó el miembro del niño con la mano zurda y comenzó a masturbarlo le hacía daño,pero el placer no dejaba pensar a Allen.

-Ka...kanda..me..me vengo!!..AHHH!!..

-Ah Allen!!..Eres tan..tan estrecho..!! AHH!!..-alcanzó a gemir Kanda,antes de que el niño se venga en su mano,para luego venirse él en el interior de Allen.

Kanda se tumbó en la cama boca se hubo recuperado un poco,volteó a ver a Allen.

Éste estaba jadeante y completamente ruborizado.

Allen se sorprendió al verse en los brazos de Kanda,quién acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos.

-Kanda-san..-comenzó a decir Allen,sin embargo,unos cálidos labios sobre su boca lo cayaron.

-Ai shiteru..Che moyashi..-dijo Kanda,compartiendo los últimos restos de caramelo que quedaban en sus labios.


End file.
